


Bye Bye, Darling [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓We had a run good run darling don'tyou cryI know in the end it's gonna be just fineBye-bye darling┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	Bye Bye, Darling [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/198633837-bye-bye-darling-tom-riddle-x-remus-lupin

[ ᴀᴅɪᴏ́s ᴄᴀʀɪɴ̃ᴏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

― No quiero que me dejes. _― Susurro Remus contra el pecho de Tom entre lágrimas ―_

― No voy a dejarte... seas tonto, nos enviaremos muchas cartas y podremos vernos en Hogsmeade hasta que te gradúes, es solo un año _. ― Contesto el mayor apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su pequeño novio ―_ no es mi culpa ser un año mayor y que en unos días me tenga que ir por graduarme

_Tom Riddle antes Lord Voldemort para sus allegados amaba demasiado a Remus Lupin, el simple hecho de conocerlo había cambiado todas sus convicciones y forma de actuar, ya no era aquel Slytherin cruel y sin sentimientos que todos temían en el castillo, se había transformado en un ser sensible para que el menor lo amara sin miedo y obstáculos... porque antes quería todo el poder del mundo hasta que descubrió que el único lugar donde quería reinar, era el corazón del castaño que amaba intensamente al borde de lo inefable._

― Vas a encontrar todo un mundo allá afuera... te vas a olvidar de mí y no volverás.

― ¿por qué pensas que te voy a olvidar?

― Entre tantas perlas, yo soy una piedra... no valgo la pena y al darte cuenta, me vas a olvidar para siempre. _― contesto Remus abrazando aún más fuerte a Tom, haciendo que este solo sonriera ―_

― Sos una piedra muy bonita... la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, no necesito una perla, un diamante o todo el oro del mundo. Soy feliz con mi dulce roca, y pienso serlo por siempre por qué no voy a dejarte ir nunca.

_Tom tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos para darle un pequeño beso en los delicados labios al menor haciendo que este solo suspirara. La torre de astronomía solía ser fría en invierno, pero aquella noche parecía cálida para ambos amantes que se despedían con gran dolor._

― No llores... tus amigos me tiraran imperdonables por los pasillos si notan que has derramado una sola lagrima y no tengo humor para aguantar a Black gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy un descarado roba inocencia porque me robe al ángel de su grupo. _― sonrió Tom hacia Remus y este le correspondió ―_

― No soy tan dulce e inocente.

― Lo sos. Casi gritas cuando te robe un beso en la biblioteca.

― Quise gritar porque Severus y Sirius estaban besándose del otro lado de la estantería y nos iban a notar. _― se excusó el menor con las mejillas rojas ―_

― Estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta...

― Te amo. _― Susurro Remus robándole un beso al pelinegro ―_

― Yo más mi pequeño.

_Tom sabía que al final todo iba a estar bien junto a Remus... el anillo en su bolsillo que estaba a punto de entregarle lo declaraba absolutamente todo, porque el ''adiós'' no siempre significa un final tan malo y que sea en realidad el gran desenlace de una historia que apenas acababa de comenzar._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


End file.
